my_hero_americafandomcom-20200216-history
Estate Sales
Throughout the United States, there are many vacant properties that are up for sale. This is an auction house for such properties. It is currently ran by Marketing-Hero: Budget Cut and is open 24/7. If you see an estate for sale that you wish to purchase, simply put "Character bids x dollars for y estate." in the comments section of this page. However, if a player decides that they would like to purchase it, they can outbid you if it has not been at least 3 days since the prior bid. Here are some basic rules for auctioning: * A raise may only be a minimum of 5,000 Dollars. * A raise may only be a maximum of half the current bid. * A character may bid or purchase an estate on another character's behalf. * A character may not double bid. * A character may only be bidding on one estate at a time. * After 3 days time of a stationary bid, the highest bidder will obtain the property. Estate Guide Every Estate is unique to a certain degree. Each one will have a certain amount of space available to it, and some of this space may already be occupied by an Expansion upon purchase. A character may also purchase additional expansions once they have successfully bought the property. Some Estates come with Resources upon purchase. These Resources can be cleared or cultivated with special equipment. Upon clearing or cultivating the Resource, the character who owns the Estate will earn a certain number of materials that is determined by both the Resource Type and Resource Size. This is discusses more in-depth in the Resource Management section of this page. The Available Estates section will change at the beginning of every month. All unpurchased estates will be removed and replaced. If an estate is being bid on during this change, it will remain on the list until it is purchased. Available Estates Isolated Shack Bid: 15,000 Dollars * Medium Fertile Soil * 15 Available Spaces City Apartment Bid: 27,500 Dollars * Library * Training Gym * 10 Available Spaces Abandoned Mine Bid: 36,000 Dollars * Large Limestone Deposit * Medium Iron Deposit * Crafting Station * 25 Available Spaces Country Farm Bid: 60,000 Dollars * Massive Fertile Soil * Personal Harvester * Training Field * 15 Available Spaces Hero Training Facility Bid: 92,500 Dollars * Simulation Dome x2 * Sparring Room * Infirmary * 20 Available Spaces Hero Agency Bid: 320,000 Dollars * Hero Office * Infirmary * Combat Field Resource Management As explained earlier in this page, sometimes an Estate will come with a Resource that a user can clear or cultivate. Below are the types of Resources and what they yield upon successful Clearing or Cultivation. * Fertile Land - An area of fertile land that can be planted with crops and then harvested using a Harvester. Upon successful harvest, the estate owner will gain a certain amount of Dollars based on the Resource Size. This type of resource can be reused. * Limestone Deposit - An area of calcium-rich mineral that can be extracted using an Excavation Drill. Upon successful Excavation, the estate owner will obtain a certain amount of Limestone Ore which can be used at a Crafting Station to create Calcium Pills. This resource is depleted and becomes empty space equal to its size. * Iron Deposit - An area of iron-rich mineral that can be extracted using an Excavation Drill. Upon successful Excavation, the estate owner will obtain a certain amount of Iron Ore which can be used at a Crafting Station to create Iron Pills. This resource is depleted and becomes empty space equal to its size. Resource Sizes Every Resource has a certain size. Below is a summary of all of the different Resource Sizes that an Estate could potentially have. * Tiny - 1 Space * Small - 3 Spaces * Medium - 5 Spaces * Large - 10 Spaces * Massive - 25 Spaces Each Resource Size will yield a different value of the correlating resource. Below are lists of all Resource Yields based on the size of the Resource Type and Size. Fertile Land * Tiny - Yields 500 Dollars upon Harvest * Small - Yields 2,000 Dollars upon Harvest * Medium - Yields 3,500 Dollars upon Harvest * Large - Yields 6,500 Dollars upon Harvest * Massive - Yields 15,000 Dollars upon Harvest Limestone Deposit * Tiny - Yields 2 Limestone Ore upon Excavation * Small - Yields 6 Limestone Ore upon Excavation * Medium - Yields 10 Limestone Ore upon Excavation * Large - Yields 20 Limestone Ore upon Excavation * Massive - Yields 50 Limestone Ore upon Excavation Iron Deposit * Tiny - Yields 2 Iron Ore upon Excavation * Small - Yields 6 Iron Ore upon Excavation * Medium - Yields 10 Iron Ore upon Excavation * Large - Yields 20 Iron Ore upon Excavation * Massive - Yields 50 Iron Ore upon Excavation Resource Collectors and Deconstruction As you probably could tell by now, each resource requires a special Collector. These Collectors are priced based on the size of the Resource itself. You are also able to deconstruct any currently installed Expansion or Reusable Resource by using a Deconstruction Crew. Below is a list of the Collectors and their cost per Space. * Harvester - Costs 50 Dollars per Space to Harvest a Fertile Land resource. Takes two weeks to complete a Harvest. * Excavation Drill - Costs 200 Dollars per Space to Excavate a Limestone Deposit or Iron Deposit. Takes two weeks to complete Excavation. * Deconstruction Crew - Costs 500 Dollars per space to hire a Deconstruction Crew. Takes one week to complete Deconstruction. Expansions Every Estate is capable of holding Expansions, but only if it has enough Space to allocate the Expansion. The maximum amount of Space that any one Estate can have is 100. Some Estates may have smaller maximum Space capacities than others, however. Different Expansions allow for different bonuses and activities for your Estate. Below is the list of all Expansions, their benefits, their Space Allocation, their Requirements, and their cost. * 'Library - '''Allows characters to Study at your Estate. Fills 10 Spaces. 5,000 Dollars * '''Archive -' Allows characters to Study at your Estate. Increases Study EXP by 100%. Fills 15 Spaces. 15,000 Dollars * '''Training Gym - '''Allows characters to Train at your Estate. Fills 10 Spaces. 10,000 Dollars * '''Training Field - '''Allows characters to Train at your Estate. Increases Training EXP by 100%. Fills 15 Spaces. 15,000 Dollars * '''Simulation Dome - '''Allows characters to Train at your Estate. Increases Training EXP by 200%. Fills 20 Spaces. Must be a Pro-Hero to purchase. 25,000 Dollars * '''Advanced Combat Simulator - '''Allows characters to Train at your Estate. Increases Training EXP by 400%. Must be a Pro-Hero to purchase. Fills 25 Spaces. 50,000 Dollars * '''Sparring Room - '''Allows characters to Battle at your Estate. Can only hold a maximum of 2 Combatants. Fills 5 Spaces. 7,500 Dollars * '''Combat Field - '''Allows characters to Battle at your Estate. Can only hold a maximum of 6 Combatants. Fills 15 Spaces. 20,000 Dollars * '''Battle Stadium - '''Allows characters to Battle at your Estate. Can only hold a maximum of 10 Combatants. Battle Stadiums can hold a maximum of 25,000 spectators. Battle Stadiums allow you to host tournaments for Player Characters. You must give a prize valued at 2,500 Dollars or more to the victor, but you earn 25,000 Dollars from admissions. You may only hold a tournament once every two months. Fills 25 Spaces. 100,000 Dollars * '''Crafting Station - '''When a crafting station is present on an estate, the character who owns said estate gains a 5% increase to all Crafting Attempts that they make. Fills 10 Slots. 10,000 Dollars * '''Infirmary - '''A personal hospital that allows characters to heal 10% of their Maximum Health per hour for no charge. Fills 10 Spaces. 10,000 Dollars * '''Personal Harvester - '''Your own personal Harvester. Allows the owner to Harvest crops without needing to pay for a Harvester. Fills 5 Spaces. Requires Fertile Land to be present on the estate. 20,000 Dollars * '''Hero Office - '''Grants the owner of the estate their very own Hero Office. A Hero Office holds an Archive and Advanced Combat Simulator. Owning a Hero Office at an estate grants the owner a base salary of 500 Dollars per day. An owner of a Hero Agency may hire other Pro-Heroes or Sidekicks for a specified amount that is listed next to their information on the Hero Hiring page. If the Hero being hired is a Player Character, then they will be given the money upon being hired. For every Pro-Hero or Sidekick in their agency, they gain an additional $100 to their Salary. Whenever a U.A. Sports Festival is held, the owner of a Hero Office may offer a student from the sports festival's top 16 an internship. Taking on a student or multiple students as an intern will reward the player with 10% of their needed experience per intern. Fills 75 Spaces. 250,000 Dollars